Pool of Pity
My eleventh fanfic. Commentary is accepted. (It starts on a sunny day in the backyard where all eleven siblings, in their swimsuits, are having a pool party with their Paradise for One pool from Linc or Swim, Lori and Lola are sunbathing, Lincoln, Leni, and Lynn are lounging in the pool, Lily and Lucy are applying sunblock on each other, Luan and Lana are playing volleyball, Lisa is checking her potions and her clipboard, and Luna is playing a steel drum) LINCOLN: (to the viewers) Welcome to your typical pool party of the Loud House, there is nothing like a refreshing dip in your own pool. (Lynn splashes Lincoln with water, she laughs at him) LINCOLN: With my ten sisters. We always do stuff as a family. LORI: (holding a plate of burgers) Okay, burgers are ready! (The kids take theirs burgers and start eating them, they enjoy their burgers) LINCOLN: These burgers are great! LANA: You said it, bro! (They all finish their burgers and Lincoln starts walking back to the pool, but Luan grabs his arm) LUAN: Hey, bro! You have to wait at least an hour before going back to swimming! LENI: Yeah. You'll get a cramp if you do that! LINCOLN: Like that's gonna happen. I'm not gonna get a cramp. (He jumps back in their pool, and just like his sisters said, he suffers from a cramp and drowns. They all gasp and run to the pool) LORI: Lincoln! Oh no! LOLA: He's hurt! LINCOLN: (in the water) Help me, girls! (He passed out, while he floating helplessly in the water) LENI: Somebody help him! (Lynn jump in the water and grabs Lincoln, who is knocked out, she pressed on his chest of couple of times and he coughs up water and woke up, much to the girls relief) LYNN: Are you okay, little bro? LINCOLN: I think so. (Lincoln got up and see the pool of water, he screams in horror and run away, much to the girls confusion) LANA: What's with him? (Later, Lincoln is in his room, scared, a knock on the door is heard) LINCOLN: (traumatized) C-C-Come in. (Lisa, Luna, and Lori came in) LORI: Hey, buddy. We brought you a glass of water. (Lori handed him a glass of water and Lincoln jumps away, making Lori drop the glass on the floor, spilling it) LUNA: What is with you, dude? LINCOLN: I fear water now! (Luna and Lori looked at each other and laughed; Lisa was angry and slapped both of them) LISA: This is nothing to laughed at! He has hydrophobia! LUNA: Isn't that aquaphobia? LORI: Same thing. It's the fear of water. LISA: Duh! Even Charles Darwin knows that! (Luan hears this and she run to her room) LUNA: We're going to leave you alone, bro. (The three leaves Lincoln's room; Sometime later, Lincoln is reading) LUAN: I need your help on something, Lincoln! LINCOLN: (set down his book) Coming, Luan! (Lincoln opens his door and a bucket of water fell on him, drenching Lincoln) LUAN: (wearing her groucho glasses) Gotcha! You got soaked! (laughs) (Lincoln screams in terror and run back to his room; Luan still laughs and received an angry glare from Luna) LUNA: Not cool, sis. LUAN: I expect a bigger splash! (laughs) (Luna facepalms and it cuts to Lori's room when they, except for Lincoln, are having a meeting) LORI: Girls, after Lincoln suffers a cramp from drowning, he has aquaphobia and/or hydrophobia. LOLA: You mean the fear of heights? LISA: No, that's Arcophobia. LANA: Oh, that's the fear of snakes. LISA: That's Ophidiophobia, Lana. LILY: Kitty? LISA: Ailurophobia. And it's "Cats", Lily. LUCY: Glass? LISA: (annoyed) Hyalophobia, Lucy. LENI: Trees? LISA: Dendrophobia. LORI: Oh, it's spiders. LISA: Arachnophobia. LUAN: It's clowns, isn't it? LISA: Coulrophobia, Luan. (The girls, sans Lisa, argue of what phobia Lincoln has and Lisa grows more annoyed. Eventually, she gets enraged) LISA: (booming) IT'S WATER! IT'S THE FEAR OF WATER! LORI: Whoa! Chill out, Lisa! LISA: Lori, are you kidding me?! Hydrophobia and/or Aquaphobia is the FEAR of water! LORI: We didn't know, Lisa! LISA: We just talked to him about it, he ran away from the pool of water! (headpalms) LUAN: I didn't know! LUNA: You pranked him! LORI: (use her shoe as a gavel) Quiet! Clearly, we need to help Lincoln get over his fear of water! LENI: Yeah! We need to get over his fear of fish! LISA: (livid) That's ichthyophobia! You little... (Lisa has had enough of it as she wants to attack Leni, but Lynn restrain her in time) FIFTEEN MINUTES LATER (In his room, Lincoln is sitting on his bed, he take a Muscle Fish comic and read it, only to scream and throws it away: A knock on his door is heard) LINCOLN: (terrified) C-Come in. (Leni and Lana come into Lincoln room) LANA: Hey, Lincoln. How you feel? LINCOLN: I feel fine. Except for my fear of water. LENI: You want to go to the mall with me and Lana? LINCOLN: Sure, as long there is no water. (At the mall, Lincoln, Lana, and Leni are walking around with bags in their hands) LENI: Isn't this nice, huh Linky? LINCOLN: Yeah. I'm starting to feel better and getting over my fear a little bit. LANA: That's good to hear. (At a food court, the three are eating burgers and fries) LINCOLN: That was so good. LANA: It is. You want me to buy you a soda? LINCOLN: (terrified) No. (The three all walk away from the food court and Leni trips, causing Lincoln to fall into a nearby fountain) LANA: Lincoln, are you alright? (Lincoln screamed; It cuts to the three of them walking home, each with bags in their hands, Lincoln is wrapped around a blanket) LINCOLN: (shivering and mortified) So wet and cold. Water is everywhere. (Lincoln sneezes and Leni feel his forehand with her hand) LENI: OMG, you're sick! LANA: Oh great, first he fears water, now this?! (Lana facepalms in agony, as Lincoln sneezes) ONE MONTH LATER (Lincoln is in his room playing on his laptop, in Lori and Leni's room, the girls are having another meeting) LORI: Girls, Lincoln's fear of water is getting much worse. LUNA: Agreed. Most of it is Luan's fault. LUAN: Liar! LISA: You keep pranking him, and Lincoln is still enraged at that water balloon prank of yours. (Flashback to Lincoln walking out of his room, then a flurry of water balloons were launched at Lincoln, drenching him) LUAN: (holding a sling shot) You got drenched! (laughs) (Lincoln screams in complete horror and lock himself in his room; Cuts to the present) LUAN: It was funny! LANA: He hasn't come out of his room for 2 solid weeks! LENI: (disgusted) He hasn't took a bath, nor a shower! (Flashbacks to Lincoln, wearing a towel, is "cleaning" himself with moist towelettes, Leni, wearing a towel, is standing there completely shocked; Cuts back to the present, Leni shudders) LENI: That was so awful! LOLA: True that! (Lola was about to vomit, but she holds it down) LORI: Come on, girls, we'd literally need to think of something to help Lincoln! Anyone got any ideas to help him? (Lynn got an idea and eagerly raises her hand) LUAN: Yes, Lynn, you got something? LYNN: What if we take Lincoln to the beach? LANA: And maybe he'll get over his hydrophobia/aquaphobia! Good idea! LUNA: That's perfect! LUAN: Great idea, Lynn! LENI: I'd second that! LORI: All in favor of helping Lincoln with his fear of water and having fun at the beach? (Everyone happily raise their hands) LORI: Let's do this! (Lori use her shoe a gavel, ending the meeting) LUNA: Lets just hope Lincoln's fear of water will be cured, you guys. LOLA: No worries, Luna, it will. THE NEXT DAY (At the beach, Lincoln, in his swimsuit, is blindfolded as Luan and Lynn, in their swimsuits, are guiding him, Lincoln slips and almost fell on a rock, they grab him in time) LUAN: Watch your step, Lincoln. (They meet up with the others, in their swimsuits) LORI: Good, you guys got him to come here. LINCOLN: Okay, what's the surprise, girls? LYNN: Okay, bro, take it off! (Lincoln remove his blindfold to see the beach, more specifically the ocean water) LINCOLN: (horrified) W-What are we d-d-doing here? (He stands there, completely horrified at this) LUNA: C'mon, bro, let's have some fun! LINCOLN: (mortified) I'm outta here! (Lincoln runs away from the beach) LYNN: Oh no, you don't! (Lynn runs after him as she tackles Lincoln and drag him through the sand) LINCOLN: But I hate the beach, specifically the water! The terrifying water! (Lynn then places Lincoln on his feet) LENI: No, you don't, Linky. You love this place. LINCOLN: I'm gonna see if Mom and Dad can take me home, guys. LISA: They're gone now, Lincoln. (Much to Lincoln's horror, Mom and Dad drives away in Vanzilla) RITA: Have fun, kids! LINCOLN: NO! Don't leave me here! (Lori pulls out a tanning mirror and sunbathe under a blanket) LORI: C'mon, Linc. You love this place, now go have fun on the water. (Lincoln sighs and he walk near the water and he touched it, he shrieks and run) LANA: This is gonna be hard. (Later, Lincoln is sulking in fear, Leni and Lana see's him and walk up to him) LENI: What's the matter, Linky? You've been sitting here for an hour. LINCOLN: It just, ever since I fear water from drowning, I've never been doing any stuff fun, like pool parties or beaches. LANA: (comforting Lincoln) Don't be sad, big bro. You'll get over your fear and you will have fun again. LINCOLN: Thanks, girls. (Lana and Leni hug Lincoln) LENI: C'mon, let's have fun outside of the water. LINCOLN: I'd loved that. (It shows Lincoln, Lana, and Leni are building sandcastles) LINCOLN: Nice sandcastles, you guys. LENI: Thanks, I like yours too. (Lana finishes her sandcastle, which is well built) LANA: Finish. LINCOLN: Whoa, nice one, Lana (A volleyball hits Lincoln in the head, it shows Luan, Lola, and Luna are playing volleyball) LUAN: You guys want in? LINCOLN: Yeah! (The three run to them and play volleyball; Lynn is surfing in the water while she's eating a burger, Lori see's her and call her via cell phone) LYNN: (she answered on her phone) Hello? LORI: What are you doing?! You can literally get a cramp, just like your brother! LYNN: No, I won't, Lori! I'm surfing! I'll be fine! (Unfortunately, Lynn suffers from a cramp and screams, then she fell in the water; It shows Lincoln being buried in the sand by Leni and Lana, Lynn's screaming alerted the others) LOLA: Is that Lynn in the water? (Lisa use a pair of binoculars and see Lynn suffering from her cramps) LISA: Lynn's in trouble! She's got a cramp! LUNA: Let's go save her, dudes! C'mon! (They all run, but they left Lincoln behind in the sand) LINCOLN: Guys, a little help? LENI: Oh, sorry, Lincoln. (Leni dug up Lincoln and the two run near the water) LINCOLN: Hand me those binoculars, Lisa. (Lisa handed Lincoln her binoculars and he see's Lynn is drowning, he gasps in shock) LUAN: (panicking) Someone get a lifeguard! Quick! (Luna is about to go, but Lincoln stopped her) LINCOLN: (determined) No. It's time to face my fear. (He walk backwards, closes his eyes, and he runs to the water and swim to Lynn) LORI: Good luck, Lincoln. (Lincoln reaches Lynn, who's knocked out, grabs her and they swam back to the sand, he places Lynn on a blanket) LINCOLN: She's out cold, girls. LISA: Oh no, poor Lynn. LINCOLN: I know what I must do. (He preformed CPR, he pressed on her chest a few times and do a couple of breathes, which grossed out Lola) LOLA: YUCK! (Lola runs and she vomits in a nearby trash bin, Lincoln is done, Lynn coughs up water and she woke up, relieving Lincoln and the others. Lola comes back, nauseous) LYNN: (weakly) Lincoln, thank you. You saved my life. LINCOLN: It's the least I can do. You saved me, so, I owe you one, big sis. (They both gotten up on their feet, Leni tackles Lincoln in a hug) LENI: Lincoln, you just swim in water! LINCOLN: Oh my gosh, you're right! (excited) I conquered my fear of water! YES! LUNA: I'm so happy for you, dude! Not only you are cured hydrophobia... LISA: And/or aquaphobia. LUNA: You saved Lynn, dude! LINCOLN: Thanks, guys. Are you okay, Lynn? LYNN: Yeah, I'm good. (coughs) Thanks for saving me, little bro. LINCOLN: You're welcome. If it wasn't for me, you would've been killed, Lynn. LYNN: Yeah, and now we both save each other from drowning in water, that mean we're even. LINCOLN: A white hair kid got to do, what a white hair kid got to do. (Lynn walk up to Lincoln and give him a fist bump) LYNN: Great job, Lincoln. (Lynn then kiss Lincoln on his cheek, then embrace in a hug. The others are moved by this) LORI, LENI, LUNA, LUAN, LUCY, LANA, LOLA, LISA, LILY: Awwwww! LINCOLN: C'mon, lets have some fun, guys. In the water. (It shows them having fun at the beach, Lincoln is now playing in the water with Luna, Leni and Lola are sunbathing, Lori and Lucy are sunbathing of Lily, Lisa is checking the sand, Luan is making sandcastles with Lana, and Lynn is surfing again) LATER AT DUSK (The eleven siblings are walking back home from a fun time at the beach) LINCOLN: Man, that was so much fun! Thanks for taking me to the beach and help me conquering my fear, girls! LORI: You're welcome, Lincoln. If you need any help, you can just call on us. (Lori noogies Lincoln's head as he laughs) LENI: It's really adorable seeing you so happy again! LUAN: Yeah! Now you don't fear water anymore, you can have fun again! I expected a bigger splash! (laughs) (The others groan in despair, Lynn whacks her with a pool noodle, Luan did the same) LINCOLN: Thanks, girls. Taking me to the beach was great. LANA: You earned it, big bro. And we're all proud of you for saving Lynn. LUCY: Me too, Lincoln. LYNN: As do I. It was kind of you to do so. (Once they reach their house, they all embraced Lincoln in a sibling group hug) LINCOLN: (to the viewers) After I save Lynn from drowning, I end up facing my fear and I succeed. Thanks to my sisters, I don't fear water anymore and I can always count on them for help and for them to have fun with. LYNN: Race you to the door! LINCOLN: Done! (They race to the door, but they each suffer from cramps) LUAN: They're cramping on each other! (laughs) (Everyone groans and walk into the house) LYNN: Guys? LINCOLN: Some help? LENI: Sorry, guys, I gotcha both. (Leni returns and carry both Lincoln and Lynn as they walk into the house) THE END Category:Episodes Category:Fanfiction Category:Loud House Fanfictions